


IN THE NIGHT

by chlotriflouride



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlotriflouride/pseuds/chlotriflouride
Summary: Sex workers provide an important service to society. However.. they're often taken advantage of and even murdered.Sex workers should be respected. They're often in danger.
Kudos: 1





	IN THE NIGHT

Sometime during the 1930s, the nameless arrived in hell with a terrible scream. From the sky descended a thick black cloud which screeched like an untuned violin all the way down as it spiraled to the ground.  
Sometime during the 1930s, a supernaturally enabled human was found dead and scattered in terrible ways on earth. 

Nameless was an entity of great rage and wrath. An entity whose very form was an extension of it's great and terrible hatred.  
It couldnt quite be considered an overlord. It hated structure and order, positions of power.  
It had never even made a move on one.  
Instead it laid in alleyways, waiting patiently for passerbys to walk too close and be too careless.  
It wasnt as if anyone cared for who went missing unless they had to clean them up anyway..  
It would devour these sinners, giving them quick but violent deaths.  
And it wasnt even really talked about. It was a part of life. It stayed hidden, and only ever came out after extermination day, to help.. "clean up" so to speak.  
It was never truly known, and never truly seen.

Though.. eventually, someone who passed its alleyway caught its attention.


End file.
